1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat, particularly for airplanes and buses. The seat frame has two longitudinal beams on which the back rest and respective supports for a folding table arranged on the back side of the seat are hinged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known seats of this type designed as air passenger seats, the installation and removal of the back rest and folding table is difficult because, on the side of the seat adjoining the next seat in the row of seats, the back rests and the folding tables of the two adjacent seats are connected to the seat divider lying between the two seats and forming the longitudinal beam by means of a common threaded bolt. The installation and removal of the back rest and folding table, therefore, cannot take place independently of the neighboring seat.